gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message, or I'm gonna cut your arm off! (joke intended) ---- RE: Vote Ok. Maybe when you have finished all of the exams then you could apply for admin again. I've noticed that JBanton has been very inactive lately making the possibility of another open admin spot. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE Certainly, I would never reach goals that I reached here without help and solidarity from the community, even the canditates for this promotion. Things are hard to me too with the school, I arrive at 16:30 at home, where I spend 2 hours per day making my homework plus 1 hour reviewing the learning content, after eating and doing other stuff like watching TV or playing GTA (2 hours), I always edit for one remaining hour here where I put a lot of work, and in the Hill Climb Racing Wiki, that I've recently adopted. Of course, I'm not able to edit on tuesdays because of football. During the weekend, I wake up early on Saturdays and I learn between 9-12 hours, later I have a football match starting at 2pm and I'm back at home around 5:30pm, I spend all the night from Saturday around the Wikis. During Sundays, I learn for a certain time for future tests and during the afternoon I go out with friends for something just to get a little bit out of home and have a greater social life. It's hard. I can imagine myself that this will change completely after only 4 years in the university. But I always edit when possible, putting the most work possible during this time. You should try it too, there's a lot of projects here to be done and you're an experienced user. Every free hour. Remember, a lot what I know about templates, promoting, reverting, creating and formatting/editing articles comes from you? So I think that I should write an epilogue, congratulating all the users who helped me during this Wikia-journey. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't mention it. You deserved it, man. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) RE My good old comrade Dodo, thanks for the congrats. I don't have even words to explain how much you helped me since the beginning. And remember, always come by and check the Wiki when possible, you're the user that everyone likes, you're the friend, the buddy, the crime partner! (joke intented). Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, long time no see? How are you doing? I haven't been on the wiki much because of school, and whenever I get free time I'm usually playing GTA V. And have you gotten GTA V yet? Judging by your knowledge you alredy have of it I figured you've gotten it by now. So my birthday is comming up and I'm thinking of getting Call of Duty 2. Have you played it and if so, is it worth getting? Anyways I hope you're doing well. Boomer8 (talk) 07:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Also Hey Dodo since you're into computer games and stuff, you should definitely try out Minecraft if you haven't already. It may look cheap at first, but I highly recommend it. See you later. :) Boomer8 (talk) 06:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank you, Dodo. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Dodo8! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Goddamnit! I knew I forgot something! >.> Thanks! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:24, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nationality Nationality has multiple meanings, if we go by the one you seem to adhere to then pretty much every character would have be labelled American - which makes mentioning it redundant. By that definition Luis wouldn't be Dominican-American, Packie wouldn't be Irish-American, Jimmy Pegorino wouldn't be Italian-American etc. I choose to go by the other definition; "the same word is used in the sense of an ethnic group (a group of people who share a common ethnic identity, language, culture, descent, history, and so forth)." African-American falls into that category. Tom Talk 09:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nationality I don't think it's caused enough confusion to warrant that. If it becomes an issue then maybe, but for now I don't think it's needed. Tom Talk 10:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Euro 2016 Hey, Draggy. Yeah, I'd seen it already, like a week or two ago. Watch out for Greece, though (it's not because their manager is Portuguese and was Benfica's coach as well, back in 2007/2008 or anything, but you should be careful with them). Meanwhile, we're gonna have fun at the World Cup at Brazil. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ouch! Good luck with Argentina... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Congrats. Have you seen us serve Camarons a fat 5 - 0? Cristiano Ronaldo has now scored more goals for Portugal than Pauleta, another great portuguese footballer, born in Azores (Açores). On we go, Ronaldo. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Di Maria used to play for Benfica some years ago. He used to score a lot and make great assistances for the goals the other players scored. But, as with almost every good player we had in our team, we had to sold the guy to Real Madrid... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) But what about when we borrow/sell a lot of our great players to teams like Granada? That's not going bigger, for sure. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) sorry sorry for that. i was just joking.Member 69 (talk) 10:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) wow you are 1 year older than me. that's good.Member 69 (talk) 10:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) sorry Please delete it.Member 69 (talk) 10:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Member 69 Damn, I thought he disappeared. I'll keep my eyes on him, his next block will be infinite by the way. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:39, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: I am on my way to chill out. Which admin did you report it to????Member 69 (talk) 07:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Member 69 That *facepalm* moment when someone copies all the stuff from your profile and pastes on his profile... It feels like the human silliness is crossing boundaries these days. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 3-1! Hey! Did you see our game yesterday? 3-1! Luisão played a hell of a game. I liked his last goal specially. I was sure we'd win, but by 1-0, or 2-1. Did you see Jorge Jesus, our coach piss theirs off? What are your thoughts about it? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess bringing in as many players from East Europe as we possibly can is our way to create some balance between them and the portuguese players we loan/sell to countries such as Romania. I hope Chiriches recovers as fast as possible, and who knows, a miracle could happen and he could be back before you know it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it on the news, when I got home for lunch. I'm pretty sure we're gonna get to the semi-finals. After that, it's just hope, not certainty. But that could be very well possible, since we're making a hell of a season this year. 1st position in the Zon-Sagres, oh yeah! We're winning this year again, baby! Today morning I just had the 2nd most important Maths test this year: the "Testes Intermédios". Something like "Intermedium Tests" (that first word exists, as of now), if translated to English. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations for you as well :) I'll remove from the rollback group in a sec. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hi Dodo8! I just wanted to congratulate you on your new promotion to an admin of this wiki! Congrats and I hope you enjoy being an admin here! ( ) 15:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yup that's awesome man! Also, you said you are in high school now? ( ) 16:27, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Congrats on being promoted to admin. If you need any advice or any help then feel free to ask. Messi1983 (talk) 12:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Congrats on your promotion Dodo! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Dodo I just noticed you have been promoted to admin. Congratulations man! Boomer8 (talk) 01:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC)